


The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona  (dark version)

by Laceycarter123890



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, same ones as The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laceycarter123890/pseuds/Laceycarter123890
Summary: I've read The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat and loved it so much I decided to make my own version where the children died just  to show how Rapunzel would have reacted if she failed and that cass still has good in herkeep up the good work ThedemonCat think about the suggestions everyone left you, they were left by me and my  friends who also love your story and would love to see prequels to it as i wouldbut i must warn you that the story is quite different than the original but in a good way
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Queen Arianna of Corona/King Frederic of Corona (Disney), same ones as The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThedemonCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedemonCat/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've read The Cure of the Pied Piper of Corona by ThedemonCat and loved it so much I decided to make my own version where the children died just to show how Rapunzel would have reacted if she failed and that cass still has good in herkeep up the good work ThedemonCat think about the suggestions everyone left you, they were left by me and my friends who also love your story and would love to see prequels to it as i wouldbut i must warn you that the story is quite different than the original but in a good way

In the middle of the Night, a Hood figure walk through the street of corona. Playing the flute that only children could hear. The Song he played was an old one which causes each child to go into a deeper sleep that they already were in. 

When he felt that all the young ones were asleep. The mystery Man stop playing his flute and moved on to his favorite part permanently deaging the kids by 8 years old.

he called his birds, gave them the serum and told them to inject it into their arms. The birds then flew into the children's rooms and injected it into their arms.

Immediately they started getting younger until they looked like they did when the princess first met them but shorter and more childish looking, the best part of the deaging is that it un-potty trains the kids and prevents them from learning to use the toilet again until their original ages again.

then the birds returned, he began to walk away into the woods. Going on how he hates kids and wants to rid the world of them.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
when the morning sun Came women and their husbands along with the single parents went to wake their kids not only to find out that it was impossible, but they're younger than they were when they went to bed and constantly spoiling themselves. when the panic began to take place as women and their husbands along with the single parents ran in to the street asking for help. Some parents pick up their kids to take the castle to speak to the king. Seeing the panic the King and queen told the help to set up beds in the ball room to make it easier for the doctor to check on the children the Mystery man look from a far at the chaos he at created smiling.  
"  
There's the last of them Pete the guard yelled bringing the orphans with help from the others.

put them next to the others' Queen Arianna told Pete. "what are we going to Frederic" Arianna ask her husband who was looking at the all the sleeping and deaged by 8 years children.

"I don't know but it seems like it only affects children.

"Maybe they ate something?" Eugene guested not sure.

"That can't be if it was food then why are only kids being effect and i doubt food deages you Arianna replied to Eugene.

"It must be magic," Rapunzel said " Dad we need to go out looking for the person who did this"

sighing king Fredric rubbed his forehead "There’s no magic in corona."

"How can you be sure," the princess asked getting annoyed at her dad for just dismissing what she said.

"I'm the king I know what’s going on in my kingdom," Her dad told Rapunzel.

Parents looked away from their sleeping kids to witness the king and the crown princess argue with each other. Something never changes no matter if you’re the poor person ever or royalty children will always disagree with their parents.

"Why don't you trust me, "Rapunzel asked her dad

"I know magic Rapunzel it’s not magic," the king told his daughter. while the two had their debate Xavier entered the castle ballrooms to see it filled to the brim with cots that lay sleeping children.

"I'm afraid the princess is right," Xavier told the adults who were awake "But it's not any magic it’s a cure of the deadliest effect"

the word deadly caused all the grown-up to turn their heads in panic

Words they make up sentence which forms conversation which allows us as humans to speak to one other, yes it is true words are a beautiful thing but how is it possible that all it takes is one word to cause parents to panic and fear for their children life.

"What do you mean deadly “Quirin asked bringing his sons head into his lap as Varian slept.

"Yeah come on you have to be joking," Eugene said "Right" Not wanting a look at the children or believe that all those children were laying on their death beds. how many coffins would that be?

"My child is not dying" one parent yelled followed by a course of parents that their children would not be dying. The adults with sleeping children all start to scream with all the yelling you would think someone sleeping would stir just a little bit but no, they're still dead to the world.

"Maybe we should go talk about this in another room “Rapunzel suggested leading Her parents the king and queen, Eugene, Lance and Xaixer out of the room"

Sitting the room, the king and knights would use for planning strategies in case there was ever attack on Corona. The group sat down around the table preparing to listen to the story.

"Are you all aware of the story of the Pied Piper?" Xavier asked the group to begin his tale but first needing to see how familiar with the story they were first.

"That the old children tale about the man who played the flute and leads all the snakes out of the town, "Lance asked remembering reading the book with Eugene when they were little back in the orphanage.

"I’m afraid that his only one version of the tale," Xavier told them.

"In the version that we are witnessing now, the Piper is not some hero who saves a town from snakes, rather he a villain who first put the kids in to trance making them fall into a sleep so deep that they're unable to be awakened by any noise and permanently deaging them by 8 years, worst part of the deaging is that it un-potty trains the kids and prevents them from learning to use the toilet again until their original ages again. the fates in the children will either end in two-way, one way the children will all starve to death unable to eat they will waste away. Or the more terrifying version where the children all just vanish" Xavier said finishing his tale listing to the gasp,

"what do you mean Vanish, "King Fredric asked even if he didn't want to know the answer.

"that the part that no one is really sure about as all the children who are under the spell just disappear from their beds one night" Xavier explained,

not wanting to see any of those Parents a lose their children like she was stolen from her parents when she was baby Rapunzel spoke up "How do we stop it"

"To stop the curse someone must find the flute that the song was played on then play the song backwards and finally destroy the flute so that it can't be played again" Xavier explains hoping that they would be able to fix it.

"Then we know what we need to do" Rapunzel declared standing up "Let go fine this flute".

"Alright folks here the plan Myself, Eugene, Lance, Max will go out and look for this flute "Rapunzel declared setting out her order on how to to stop sleeping spell that the children where under.

"Whatever you need blondie, "Eugene told Rapunzel putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "At your serves princess" Lance replied as well.

"Next Xavier, Pete, stan, and my parents’ you guy will need to stay here in order to look after the kids" Rapunzel finished telling everyone her plan.  
As worried as he was about his daughter King Fredric could not help but be amazed by how she was handling herself. Then again as long as he knew her which sadly wasn't that long Rapunzel had always loved children especially the two young girls who were former thieves and Varian who tried to destroy the kingdom but bygone be bygones despite their troubled those three where just kids and Rapunzel clearly fond of them.

"Rapunzel" The king called out to his daughter who was getting ready to add out.

"Yes Dad," Rapunzel asked turning around to face her father.

"Be careful".

"I will Dad"

as the group walked around the Kingdom which was empty.

"Does anyone else get a creepy ghost town feeling. Where is everyone? “Eugene asked looking around.

"All of the parents are watching their children and those who don't have kids seem to want to keep their shops closed" Rapunzel explain knowing that some adults where wary that curse didn't only affect children and would spread to them. causing them to all hide inside away from all of this.

"Where do you think we should start looking. "Lance wondered out loud to those who would listen which was pretty much everyone"

"A suggest we follow Max. "the princess suggests motion toward the horse who was clearly sniffing around to see if he could get the scent of the man.

"No that won't work this guy is making it impossible for max to track him," Lance said point at Maximus who at raised his head in defeat.

"We’ll check the woods, "Eugene told them

"What makes you say that, "Rapunzel asked her lover confused by how he made the suggestion with such confidence.

"well back in my former thieving day whenever the guard would get closed to catching me, I would hide out in the woods before either moving out or start up again" Eugene explains.

"Of course, why didn't think of that. Lance replied face-palming at not remembering that fact.

"It just because I was a better thieve then you" Eugene mocked his former partner and longest friends

"Already gang the woods it, "Rapunzel said to point toward the woods.

but not before hearing something

Meanwhile in the woods.

the mystery man who for time reason where going to call him Dave. Watching from a distance Dave smirked because all he needed is to wait for the sun to go down, so that the children will just like they always do whenever he shows up, thanks to his big brain.

Queen Arianna of Corona was a person who knew pain. Nearly dying from sickness while she was pregnant with her Baby girl. Then having her daughter stolen from her the middle of the night not knowing how or what at become of her, Pain was not a foreign concept to her However in the Castle wall there was a type of pain that Arianna at never seen before.

As she walked around the room where they keep the children who were all sleeping she could hear the pain that was on each parent's heart as they watch their children sleep on what could be never death bed so munch it was almost deafening. On her walkabout, she passed before Quirin the leader of old Corona who was sitting by one the bed watching his son Varian one of the victim of the curse, it was funny once upon a time that boy was the cause of some of her pain now all she wanted was for him to be okay.

"I think we should the parents to take their kids home," Queen Arianna asked her husband who she at meet in the middle of the hallway.

"Perhaps you are correct “King Fredric sighed "There nothing that can be done until Rapunzel gets back".

Before long the Castle was empty of the sleeping children who were taking back to their house by their parents to sleep in their own beds.

Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the noise, she hears was not the monster but only her friend HookFoot.

"Hooky what are you doing here" Eugene examined with a smile on his face also glad not to have to fight an evil monster.

"I was here walking around the town when I notice that there where particle no other people" Hookfoot explain.

"Didn't you hear about what happened? "Lance asked confused about how Hookfoot could have not known about the children.

"No, what happened".

After about five minutes of explaining what happens to all the children and how they were looking for the mystery man who cursed all the children.

"Now that you mention it last night, I'm pretty sure I saw a figure run into woods last night, "Hookfoot thought to himself sharing his opinion to the others.

"Really that great to you remember which way he went, "Rapunzel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure right this way" Hookfoot gestured to the group to where he saw the man.

As they walked toward the wood where Hookfoot saw the figure there was a hopeful feeling as they figured they were almost done with the sleeping curse.

Oh, how they were wrong.

this time in the middle of the afternoon the hood figure who if you remember where calling Dave was standing in the middle of Corona town square with his flute after dragging the adults to sleep until the next day.

"Let's get this show start" Dave whispered to himself. With that, Dave began to play his musical instrument this time to a different tune.

In their beds, the children of Corona rose and walked outside into the town center where Dave at position himself.

Dave smiled as his birds injected them with a rare poison that will kill them in 24 years not the way those Kid's parents looked at them with love it was something sinister and creepy way.

Well well let's get going shall we kiddies, "Dave creepily told the kids leading them into the woods.

the kingdom of Corona was experiencing Deja Vu, Parents ran into the town center fear clearly written on their faces. When Morning came women and their husbands along with the single parents woke up in dread, they made their way to their children's room knowing that it may be the last few days with their kids, only to discover that they were missing from their beds. One by one women and their husbands along with the single parents ran into the street screaming their kids Name to see if Maybe the spell had been broken only to realize that there were no children to be seen. Being the leader of old Corona Quirin was trying to do his best to calm down the village with no avail, how could he when his own son was also one of the missing children.

"Quirin what are we going to do. A local man of Old Corona who had a young daughter that’s gone missing asked.

"I don't know. Quirin sighed rubbing his face "Honestly I have No Idea"

Meanwhile back at the Royal Castle the King and Queen of Corona were looking over the balcony at their kingdom which was facing one of the biggest crises it at ever seen.

"Oh, Fredric if Rapunzel doesn't get back soon, I'm afraid Corona will never recover" Queen Arianna voiced her concern to her.

King Fredric did say anything as he was at a loss of word.

In the woods, Dave the dark man was sitting on a shone in the middle of forest look over the chaos that he caused. every child in Corona including angry red and Varian where their laying on the ground of the forest ground fast asleep but barely breathing and they're in pure agony due to the poison.

Dave walked over to a puddle of water where he spoke "Reveal yourself to me. Show me what I need to know" The mystery man caste his spelling After he said the water in the puddle was changed to show the princess of Corona and her merry band of ex-Criminal making their way to him.

"Well Well, Princess I really hope you're ready have to start preparing a funeral," Dave said to puddle almost as if Rapunzel could hear him.

Standing at the front of the woods Rapunzel, Eugene, Lance, Hookfoot, Max and Pascale were looking into the start of the Wood getting prepared to go save the children of Corona because if they didn't save the kids there might not be a kingdom of Corona very long.

"Are you guy ready?" Rapunzel asked taking the first step toward the hooded man.

"I'll go with you were ever what blondie, "Eugene told his girlfriend.

"We’re ready as well Princess" Lance and hook foot both gave of similar manners.

With the group all in the agreement, the made their way into the woods.

It took them about two hours to get to the center of the woods, once they got there they were all shocked to see not only the man in the hood but the children who were all still asleep just lying there on the ground, but they all failed to notice that the kids are barely breathing and in pure agony due to the poison because of the shock.

“It’s over give us the flute and wake the children up” Rapunzel demand with the force her father had been teaching her for when she would become queen.

“Well well, Princess glad you can make” The man replied given off a creepy grin.” Alright, you got me I’ll wake the kiddie up”.

“That's great news” Hook foot exclaimed before the man continued,

“But on one condition the princess and I go back to the castle where she will give me all the lovely riches they have there,” The man told the group.

“That will never happen” Rapunzel yelled refusing to give in to this man’s demands.

“Fine then I guess I’ll just have to be on my way,” The man said, “Maybe this time I’ll put everyone to sleep,” The man told the group walking off.

“Oh No you don’t” Eugene yelled charging at the man.

Rapunzel took after the man with Eugene both get ready to fight side by side. Following in their lead Max, Lance and hook foot. Rapunzel took her hair a swung at the man knocking him back, but the man did not fall over. The man, in turn, took out a sword and tried to stab Lance who blocked the attacked.

The fight was just beginning.

Eugene was able to lay the final blow on the man to the mystery knocking him unconscious (but unknown to him the man was just playing dead). The funny thing was the despite causing so much harm they never did learn what his name was.

“So, all we need do to is play the song,” Lance asked.

“I guess so,” Rapunzel answered taking the flute off his body along with a notebook that held the note to the song in them, and she began to play.

But the kids didn't wake up. why aren't they waking up, i don't understand the princess asked confused? Hookfoot begin to examine the kids to figure out why but was shocked to discover they weren't even breathing and they're all ice cold.

Guys the kids aren't breathing and they're all ice cold. Hookfoot said in alarm.

What, how is that possible. the others said in union while rushing over to the children and began doing literally anything to get them to wake up, start breathing and feel warm.

when they heard the madman get up chuckling and he reveals that before leading the children into the woods. He injected into them a rare poison that kills it's victims in 24 hours, like he always does.

since it was injected into them in the middle of the afternoon by the time they showed up, the kids only had a few minutes left, but he decided to keep that fact to himself like he always does so that they'll have to start preparing a funeral.

he started that fight in order to distract them long enough for the poison to kill the children and it worked. worst of all he admits that demanding money in return for waking up the children was also a part of the distraction because he doesn't care about money he hates children and will stop at nothing to rid the world of them

he even says that they were the easiest suckers ever because even though every other place he went to inoder to accomplish his goal of a world without children never succeeded in saving the children they at least had some brain to figure that this was his plan all along.

With that he took his stuff back and escaped before they could stop him. Rapunzel than started sobbing and going on and on about how they failed, how devastate the parents will be, how the kingdom will die out and other depressing stuff. her boyfriend tried to comfort her, but it was hard for him to do that, since he knows that she's right.

Come on guys we got to get the bodies back to Corona to be buried and lead to rest properly Lance said, trying not to cry. knowing that lance was right hookfoot left retrieve his travel cart while the others watched over the bodies, saying their final goodbyes, hugging them one last time and covering them up with the over-sized blankets that they brought with them.

then they were done, hookfoot returned with his cart and he helped change the kids out of their pjs and into nice-looking outfits for the funeral before they loaded the bodies into the cart and headed back for Corona

The king and queen along with the parents of the missing children were at the castle because the king and queen decided it would be best to not leave them alone in the village in their time of need and that being in the village will only make their worry worse.

so they were in the ballroom of the castle waiting for Rapunzel to return.

While the parents of the missing kids had a bit of doubts the king and queen were confident that their daughter will save them.

When They heard the guards announce that Rapunzel has returned everyone rejoiced and raced to see their children again

Only to see the princess and her gang of Merry ex criminals all solemn. before anyone could say anything the princess explained everything and said how sorry she was that she failed

The parents were all close to crying while trying to open the cart desperately wanting to hold their children one last time after getting permission from the princess to do so, when they managed to open the cart the site of their children laying lifeless in that one big bed they were shocked

their kids were dressed nicely, their hair was cut and styled, the girls are wearing perfume, makeup and jewelry and the boys are wearing cologne and gentlemanly stuff (on the way back the princess decided to further prepare the children's corpses for the funeral) the tears finally came while the parents got them out of the cart and held them in their arms one last time sitting on the ground with kids in their laps sobbing into their hair

The king and queen tried to comfort their daughter but she wouldn't have any of it. She ran into the castle and locked herself in her room and began sobbing

later that day Rapunzel blinked slowly. She had been staring at the ceiling for so long when had it gotten dark

Pascal looked at Rapunzel with wide worried normally not might have given at least a small smile instead Rapunzel rolled on to her side and reached out stroking her friends i know you're worried about me. I just. she swallowed hard. they're really gone

her vision blurred as she felt a tear rolling across the bridge of her nose, she was so tired of crying but it was starting to feel like that was all she could do since they returned to Corona and told everyone the bad news

A Sob tore through her chest and she pulled Pascal close. the chameleon didn’t mind in fact he did his best to provide some comfort

A rapping voice knocked at the door and she paused opening her eyes glancing. Rapunzel are you in there it's me Eugene his voice came again

yeah, I'm here just give me a second she managed she sounded horrendous to her ears. Scratchy and underused since the funeral

Rapunzel pulled the door open and there her boyfriend stood. he didn't say anything as he pulled her into a hug.

I'm so sorry he whispered

For some reason that was what broke the dam holding back her tears. The front of the shirt was quickly getting soaked, but she didn't care. It hurt so much. She was in so much pain.

It's okay sunshine-no it's not Eugene. he stiffened slightly. don't you get it the children are dead I failed everyone.

Look Rapunzel this is not your fault. might feel like it right now but once you accept what happened that it wasn't your fault you'll feel better no not a lot better and you might never be completely okay but better is better.

Rapunzel slowly nodded. she knew Eugene was right, but her heart didn't care. I just miss them. more tears spilled over her cheeks.

I know Eugene said as he cried with her. I know.


	2. Chapter 2

As the weeks past residents of the kingdom grieved for the kids and tried rebuild their shattered lives, For the princess the situation was terrible as almost everyone blamed her especially the families of the madman's late victims for the children’s deaths, resulting in insults, stick, stones, bricks, anything made of metal, the late children's things and food being thrown her way literally. Grief rocked her body as she blamed herself for the deaths of the children, the guilt she felt is unbearable despite everyone else standing up her for and trying to comfort her, even Monty.

But she still feels horribly guilty to the point where she won't rest until she finds a way to bring them back to life. she's been doing research Non-Stop in the castle library to find a book about resurrecting people but so far nothing

While she was visiting the children's Graves leaving gifts and flowers, like she always just before continuing her secret research on how to bring them back to life. Cassandra Suddenly approached her. Rapunzel was surprised and asked what she was doing here.

She explained she knew all about what happened and as much as she hates her, no one deserves to die like that, especially not children. So she went to find an ancient time travel device made by Lord Demanitus that will take her back to the night the pied Piper cursed the children.

she then hands it over and leaves without another word. Rapunzel says thank you Cassandra even though she knows she's gone and can't hear her

Using the device she traveled back to the night the children were cursed and just as the man was about to leave she hit him on the head with a frying pan, took his stuff and started to play the song that will wake the kids up, while the birds who are submissive to another's will gave them a sleep potion that unlike the flute will keep them asleep until the morning sun that she brought with her knowing the kids poor sleeping habits.

she destroyed his stuff, freed the birds, tied him up on boat and set it on fire to ensure that what happened in the original time line never happens again, and to get revenge for killing the kids in the original time line.

Using the device she returned to the present, the first thing she did was visit all of the children to make sure it worked, and was super happy to see that they're all alive and well, instead of being six feet underground like in original time line (even if they're all 8 years younger which only she can tell that, so she tells the parents that their kids have been permanently deaged by 8 years).

So much so that she cleared her whole schedule and arrange for her to be able to spend several weeks of nonstop fun with the kids starting today and she even convinced her parents to make new laws and rules to ensure their health well-being and safety that are a little over the top, and convinced the single parents to adopt the orphans

( meaning they now have the laws and rules that we have in the 21st century to protect children and ones that are as smothering as the Eyestock from  
Eye'll Be Watching You/Sorry Not Sorry | Trolls (film) Wikia have been made created thanks to the princess)

she even convinced her parents to make it the law to go to school and college

oh and she convinced them make it that the legal age of adulthood is in your thirties and you're also not allowed to get married, get a job or help the grown-ups with anything that's not housework or cooking until you're in your 30s without permission form the royal family.

the grown-ups are taking the new Laws surprisingly well sure they had to hire people to work part-time for them and have to triple their hours in their businesses and everything but they known it's what's best for the children.

The kids have mixed feelings about all these new laws and rules because one hand it's cool not to have to worry about all that stuff until they're in their 30s

but the other hand now they have too much free time and are forced to sit through long boring hours of the teacher teaching stuff for the intelligence of kids their age normally have which is quite boring

their parents are so paranoid about potentially having them taken away that They literally follow the rules to the letter

plus it's a bite embarrassing you have to have a babysitter when you're in your teens and everything else stops them from being truly independent meaning the only things they can do themselves is housework, school work, cooking, getting dressed, brushing their teeth, brushing their hair and cleaning their bodies

But They also get to spend much more time with their family and friends and they're being treated like they're royalty by everyone

She even gave the parents of all the kids more money than they know what to do with and the kids themselves a lifetime supply of toys clothes devices and all all stuff that makes kids happy

Best of all she even redecorated and redesigned their houses and made everything in the the American Constitution illegal for everyone who isn't an adult, it's illegal to do your business anywhere besides an actual bathroom after being potty-training, not to take proper safety precaution it comes to housework, cooking, sports, hobbies and going out with friends, illegal to talk to strangers, illegal to not be trained by the royal guard in the art of self-defence and offence, illegal to not eat and work out like Brooke's mom from My Mom Starves Me by My Story Animated with the only exceptions being holidays and birthdays, illegal to not brush your teeth, illegal not to brush you hair and clean every other part of your body, illegal to do everything the bad guys from Captain Planet and the Planeteers (TV Series 1990–1996 do and anything that's the opposite of traditional, conventional, conservative and old-fashioned if you're not an adult)

From a distance Cassandra watched everything with a smile on her face the ghost girl asked why she did this and she replied

I'm not heartless and as much as I hate Rapunzel there's no way I was going to let innocent life's be lost like that

Plus waiting until the kids are their original ages again will lead them into a false sense of security. She then left planning to return as soon as the kids are their original ages again.


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel was quietly drawing while all the kids fast asleep in her bed, the kids are staying her room because of being deaged they're all now untrustworthy, adventurous, meddlesome, sassy, jokey, smart-mouthed, ill-mannered, abusive, teasing, snarky, rambunctious, upbeat, childish, carefree, goofy, giddy, destructive, friendly, exuberant, comical, loyal, tough, loud, jolly, overconfident, innocently inconsiderate, innocently egotistical, hardy, playful, charismatic, optimistic, bold, valiant, trustworthy, boisterous, energetic, dramatic, silly, humorous, mischievous and fun-loving,so they can't be trusted to have their own rooms. Tomorrow she'd have to go back to her princess duties and the kids would go back home.

they spent all day doing all kinds of fun stuff and the kids wore themselves out so the princess is doing some nice quiet activities not to disturb them until she was ready to fall asleep

Her boyfriend came in and momentarily forgetting about the kids he started to talk loudly about Rapunzel quickly reminded him about the kids sleeping

he quieted down and asked her to explain why she's been like this with the kids he knows she loves kids but going as far as to clear her schedule and arrange for her to be able to have several weeks of non-stop fun with them seems to be Overkill not to mention whenever the children so much as even sneeze she rushes them to the doctor for a full examination, is constantly smothering them with hugs and kisses, won't let them do anything by themselves outside of the games and activities, is constantly babying them and pitching their cheeks

even she convinced her parents to make new laws and rules to ensure their health well-being and safety and she did nice things from them and their families that are a little over the top

he asked what would compel her to do all this for the children

she replied that he'll just think she's crazy if she tells him but he convinces her otherwise so she tells him everything and to her shock and delight he believed her and said understands why she's done all this now but also made her promise to never burn someone alive again no matter what they did

he then leaves and Rapunzel then start showering the kids with hugs and kisses in their sleep and climbs in bed to join them falling fast asleep

the end.


End file.
